


The Hand That Feeds

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been wanting to write Adam bottoming again, just had to find the right idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/gifts).



> Been wanting to write Adam bottoming again, just had to find the right idea.

Adam stood in the door way of his bedroom, casually leaned against the door frame, listening, watching. Tommy sat back against the pillows, guitar in hand, slowly working out the bass line to a song they had been working on. Adam was silently transfixed on Tommy's hand. The way it moved, the way the black polished fingertips plucked the strings, the intricacies it took to play each chord. He almost didn't want to distract Tommy from his work, being able to play instruments always fascinated him, but there was something very distracting about Tommy's hands tonight. Thoughts moved through Adam's head of what else those delicate and precise fingers could do. Tommy looked up at that moment, through his blond locks.

“What?”

Adam was bold from the start, “The way you play is sexy.”

A small smirk lit Tommy's face, “Is it?”

“Uh huh.” Adam's tongue darted out, sliding across his full bottom lip. “Makes me want to come over there and lick your hand while you play?”

Tommy arched an eyebrow, “Really...”

“Yeah...” Adam's voice a slight moan.

Tommy's hand left his bass as he curled a finger at Adam. “Come here...”

“No...” Adam's tone flirty, devilish.

“But I thought you wanted something?”

“Maybe.” Adam brought a finger to his lips, sliding it across, playfully nipping at the tip.

“Someone is being a tease tonight.”

Adam's slid his finger slowly down the middle of his bottom lip, “You like it.” his voice light, breathy.

“I do.” Tommy curled a finger again, “Now come here.”

Adam smiled as he made his way over to the bed, slowly climbing up on it. Tommy started to pull his bass away when Adam's stopped him.

“No, play some more.”

Adam sat back on his feet, watching as Tommy brought the bass back, fingering the strings once more. Tommy's focus returned to the strings, as Adam's eyes followed each pluck. Adam whimpered softly, wanting to feel those fingers on him, in him. He moved closer, laying flat on the bed between Tommy's legs. His hands slithered up Tommy's thighs, making Tommy miss a note, but continue on. Inching closer to his prize, Adam's tongue darted out, moistening his lips. Tommy could feel the warm breath on his hand, before he felt the wet tongue. Starting at Tommy's wrist, Adam licked his way up to the knuckle of Tommy's pointer finger, and back down again. He slowly did the same for each finger, making Tommy constantly miss notes with the sensual distraction. Adam's hands slid against Tommy's thighs, mimicking the slow tongue movements along Tommy's inner thighs.

“You're a naughty boy tonight.” Unable to concentrate anymore, Tommy set his guitar against the nightstand. “I should punish you for distracting me from my work.”

A flirtatious smile lit Adam's face, “Have I been bad?” Adam slid up to his knees in front of Tommy.

“Yes very.” Tommy replied.

Crawling up next to Tommy, Adam pushed Tommy's legs together. He moved across Tommy, settling on his hands and knees across Tommy's lap. He looked over his shoulder at Tommy, through his dark black locks.

“Maybe you need to spank me.” Adam watched Tommy's eyes move along his side to his ass. “Spank me Tommy, I've been so very naughty.”

“You have Adam.” Tommy replied as he pulled Adam's pajama pants down to his knees. “How do you expect me to get anything done, when you're acting like a little wanton slut.” Tommy's fingers gently skimmed over Adam's ass, making Adam shudder in anticipation.

“Please...” The plea so soft, Tommy barely heard it.

“Even begging to be punished.” Tommy's hand came down with a hard smack, making Adam gasp. “What happened to the rockstar, the top who never bottoms?” Tommy grinned as he brought his hand down again.

Every spank was making Adam squirm, his cock harder and harder. The blush on his face matching the red marks forming on his ass.

“More.” Adam moaned, loving the erotic mixture of pain and pleasure Tommy was giving him.

Tommy laughed softly, “I wish I had a camera, so all those fans could see you now. Panting from being treated like the little slut you really are.” Tommy raked his nails through the redness on Adam's ass, “Bet they'd love to see you beg for my cock too. I know that's what you want Adam. Isn't it?”

“Yes.” Adam hissed at the rake of Tommy's nails.

“I know.” Tommy's hand moved down, circling Adam's nearly throbbing cock. “But with your fixation on my fingers, I bet you'd rather have them in your ass wouldn't you?” Tommy smirked, feeling Adam's cock jump in his hand. “Heh I felt that, that is what you want isn't it?” Tommy's hands slid along Adam's cock, over his balls, back to tease his hole. Tommy leaned up, his lips at Adam's ear, “Show me how badly you need it.”

Adam bit his lip and nodded as he moved off Tommy. Quickly divesting himself of his pajama pants, he reached the nightstand and grabbed the lube from the drawer. Adam sat back on his legs next to Tommy. He poured some lube onto his fingertips, and set it aside.

Tommy couldn't help but to gently stroke himself through his underwear as he watched. It always made him unbelievably hard watching Adam pant and beg for him. Such a pretty little bitch, for not doing it very often Adam was stellar at it. He was gong to take full advantage of, this rare opportunity.

Adam reached down, teasing himself with the slick fingers. Small whimpers and moans escaped his lips with each slight penetration.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Tommy inquired as he slipped his underwear off.

“Uh huh.” Adam's reply a whimper turned to a moan when he slid a finger in deeper. “Wa... Want yours...”

“Do you?” Tommy moaned his reply as his gently stroked himself again.

Adam's eyes slipped closed as his head fell back. Every time his finger inched deeper, his cock jumped, begging to be touched. The sight before Tommy was making him throb. Tommy grabbed the lube from beside him, pouring some onto his fingers, before setting it on the nightstand.

“Adam.” Tommy's voice brought Adam back from his pleasure seeking.

Adam brought his head back down to see Tommy's fingers glistening in the light. Another whimper threatened to escape, as he looked into Tommy's eyes.

“Come over here Adam.” Tommy spread his legs apart, laying his hand along his thigh. “Come fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Adam couldn't even form coherent words after Tommy's demand. A panting, whimpering mess, Adam moved over to Tommy, straddling his leg. Reaching back, Adam felt for Tommy's fingers, gently guiding himself onto them.

“Fuck.” Adam moaned, finally getting what he was aching for.

“Such a hot little bitch.” Tommy curled a finger, aiming for Adam's spot. “Now move that tight fucking ass.”

Tommy kept his fingers curled as Adam worked himself on them. Slowly rolling his hips, Tommy's name passing his lips each time his spot was nudged. “So good Tommy... so good.”

“Yes that's my pretty little bottom bitch.” Adam stilled staring down at Tommy.

Lips parted, eyes nearly black with unbridled desire, stray strands of sweat dripped hair hanging over his eyes. Those eyes moving down to Tommy's cock, leaking with need. Adam slid his hand along Tommy's cock, sliding his thumb over the tip. Tommy gasped at the unexpected touch, eyes quickly catching Adam's hand as he brought the pre cum covered tip of his thumb to his lips. His tongue darted out, lapping at the tip of his thumb, making Tommy shiver.

“Fuck me Tommy.” Adam moaned, accentuating the thought with a roll of his hips on Tommy's fingers. “I want that cock inside me.” Adam leaned closer, lips against Tommy's ear, “Please.” Those fulls lips blazed a trail down Tommy's neck as he felt Tommy's fingers gently slide out of his ass. Adam whimpered softly at the loss, but knew he would be filled once more. They stayed motionless for a moment, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Grabbing Tommy, Adam rolled them over, Tommy hovering over Adam. Tommy between Adam's legs, their cocks touching, throbbing against each other. Adam reach down, hand circling Tommy's cock. He slid up slightly as he aimed Tommy's cock at his waiting entrance. Desperate eyes locked as Adam guided Tommy's cock inside him. A long groan of sheer pleasure falling from Adam's lips. The sound making Tommy tense, virtually on the edge. Adam's hand fell away once Tommy was fully engulfed in the tight heat of his body. Tommy desperately worked to regain his composure, he could easily shoot right now if he didn't take a breath. The moment quickly passed when Adam squirmed beneath him.

“Fuck Tommy, move... I fucking need it... please.”

Tommy bit his lip and started a slow pace he knew Adam wouldn't let it last, but he was still trying to calm himself a bit.

“That what my pretty little slut wants?” Tommy thrust a bit harder.

“Yes, uh fuck more, Harder.” Adam's hand gripped his cock, a slow stroke.

“That is what you like isn't it?” Tommy pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in, “A rough, hard fuck.”

“Fuck...fuck..fuck...” The word almost a prayer from Adam's lips as Tommy continued the assault. Each thrust harder, deeper than the last.

“Yeah fucking take that shit. You're my little rockstar bitch now aren't you?” Tommy forced Adam's hand away from his cock and grabbed it squeezing it tight. “Aren't you!?”

“Yes Tommy, fuck yes.”

“Say it Adam. Say you're nothing more than a pretty little bitch on my cock.” Tommy stopped dead, his dark eyes locked with Adam's, “Fucking say it!”

“I...fuck... I'm just a pretty little bitch on your cock.” Adam breathed between pants.

“Good boy.” Tommy growled softly as he resumed his pace.

Every deep thrust jabbed Adam's spot, making him cry out for more. Tommy's grip on Adam's cock tightened as he stroked him faster.

“Come for me, come all over yourself. Come screaming like the hot little bitch you are.”

Adam shuddered, his body tensing almost immediately. Tommy thrust deep against Adam's spot, holding it there, grinding mercilessly against it. Together with his hand, it ripped a scream from Adam's throat as he came, spilling over Tommy's hand, onto his stomach. Adam nearly blacked out with the sheer intensity of his orgasm. Tommy continued to milk every last drop from Adam's cock, before seeking his own pleasure.

Satisfied, Tommy pulled his hand away and began his furious thrusts once more.

“That's it Tommy, fuck me. Shoot in your pretty bitch's tight ass.” Panting, Adam watched Tommy as he slowly lost control.

Frantic thrusts, making Adam's spent cock twitch at the feel and being fucked so thoroughly.

“Come inside me... please Tommy.” Adam begged, wanting, no, needing to feel it.

“Fuck...” The last word to pass Tommy's lips as his orgasm tore through him. His thrusts slowing as his come leaked from Adam's filled ass.

It was all Tommy could do to stay upright, as he slowly opened his eyes, a lazy grin forming on his face. Panting, he gently slipped out of Adam, collapsing next to him.

“I fucking love you like that. I don't get to see it very often.” Tommy turned his head to look over at Adam.

“I couldn't help myself tonight. Watching you play, watching your fingers move. All I wanted was them on me, and in me.” Adam confessed. “You were fucking hot as hell yourself. Those lines you kept hitting me with. Fuck I nearly came at some of those.”

“What can I say you inspire it. And now you know how I feel when I get fixated on your hands.” Tommy laughed. “You were fucking hot as hell though. You make one hot bitch when you want it.”

Adam blushed slightly, his smile coy “Do I?”

“You fucking know you do you bastard. That's why you're so fucking good at it.”

“Maybe I do...”

Tommy smacked Adam's arm, “Cocky little bitch.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” Tommy replied rolling over, on top of Adam, not caring that they were a come covered mess. He leaned down pressing his lips to Adam's.

Adam's fingers slithered into Tommy's hair and he took over the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Tommy's mouth. Tommy moaned against Adam's lips, inviting the assault. Tongues battled for a moment, before Tommy pulled away breathless.

“I see toppy Adam is back. Not that I am complaining.” Tommy smiled.

“What can I say, you make me this way. I love pretty things.” Adam's fingertips slid along Tommy's cheek. “I especially love making them come for me.”

Tommy blushed slightly, “I know.”

Adam smiled, kissing Tommy's forehead, “I love you. Do you know that too?”

“Yeah.” Tommy smiled nuzzling into Adam's neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
